I'm Sorry For Your Loss
by FaithinBones
Summary: Jared Booth is murdered.  Someone then tries to kill Seeley Booth.  Justice isn't always served with a badge.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place Change In The Game up; but, then again, most of my stories take place after Change In The Game. It's rated "t" for language and some violence.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The body was found by a sugar cane farmer in St. Martin Parish, Louisiana. He had been cutting sugar cane and one of his field workers noticed the body when it got picked up with the cane and was being put in the sugar cane hauler. T-Fred Roberts, the sugar cane farmer, was not happy. He called the sheriff's office and a deputy came out to see what the fuss was about. Deputy John Richard wasn't happy either when he found out that T-Fred Roberts had found a body that had been chopped up with his sugar cane. He called the Sheriff. Sheriff Tom Leblanc was definitely not happy when he came out and saw the body.

"Damn, T-Fred," Sheriff Leblanc said, "you couldn't find the body before you chopped him up?"

T-Fred gave Sheriff Leblanc a baleful look, "May, I threw my guts up when I found the bits in my cane. You think I would chop up a body in my cane if I could prevent it?"

"Alright, don't get excited," the sheriff said. "I'll just call the coroner out and have him look at it."

"Good luck with dat," T-Fred said.

The coroner, Bill Castille, was definitely not happy either when he saw the body. He collected all of the body parts, large and small, that he could find along with anything that may have been on the body when it was chopped up. He also collected some of the sugar cane and surrounding soil. He originally thought that the victim had probably got drunk and wandered into the field, collapsed and died. An incident just like it had happened about five years ago over in Iberia Parish. After looking closer at the body parts, he found that there were a hell of a lot of broken bones. Being chopped up wouldn't have accounted for all of the broken bones and massive bruises that he was seeing.

Bill also estimated that the victim had only been dead for about 24 hours. He knew that T-Fred had been cutting his cane fields for over a month, so someone thought they could get rid of the body by moving it into a sugar cane field that was going to be cut. The murderer probably thought that the field would be burned first and then cut. Whoever it was didn't know that T-Fred didn't do that anymore. He used the new sugar cane cutters. You don't have to burn the field to cut them anymore.

He had a lot of pictures taken of what he considered to be a crime scene. He then had all of the evidence collected and brought back to his office. When he laid out the body and put it together like a jigsaw puzzle, he really could see that the man had been severely beaten. His skull have been crushed with some kind of heavy object. It was probably the cause of death. He took a lot of pictures of the victim. He made copies of the man's finger prints. Thankfully, the hands were still intact and the fingers were in pretty good shape. He bagged the boots and the shredded clothes that the victim had been wearing. The body didn't have any ID on him, no wallet, nothing to identify who he was. The only thing he found on the body besides his boots and clothes was a St. Christopher medal. He bagged it and put it with the shredded clothes and boots. He sent the fingerprints to the Sheriff's office and had him run them through the National Database. Something might turn up. He hoped it did. In the mean time, he bagged up his John Doe and put him in a drawer in his autopsy room and waited to see if the Sheriff could find out who he was.

He didn't have to wait long.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting? Let me know thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Special Agent Philip Foor was having a pretty good day until the call came in from Special Agent White, assigned to the field office in Baton Rouge. A body had been found in St. Martin Parish, Louisiana. When the fingerprints had come back from the Sheriff's office, the Coroner had decided that he better call the FBI and let them know about the victim. When Special Agent White, in Baton Rouge, finished talking to the coroner, he knew he had better kick this one upstairs and he called the D.C. office. Unfortunately, Special Agent Foor was the poor slob who took the call. Not believing his bad luck, he spent a few minutes trying to decide what his best move should be. He liked Booth; but, there was no way he was going to walk into Booth's office and tell him that the body of his brother, Jared, had been found in Louisiana. Nope, not going to happen. Booth had a rep as being a fair man; but, Foor hoped to rise up in the ranks of the FBI and he didn't want his face associated with Jared Booth's death. No sir. He could end up being on Booth's list or something. You just never knew about things like that. He might be assigned to Alaska or somewhere colder. God knew where that would be; but, he didn't want to find out. His wife would murder him if that happened. Special Agent Foor did the only thing he could do. He went and told Deputy Director Hacker about Jared Booth. Let Hacker deal with Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deputy Director Andrew Hacker loved his job. He loved everything to do with law enforcement. He couldn't have found a job more suited to his temperament if he had tried. The one thing he really enjoyed about his position in the FBI was the fact that he didn't have to do next of kin notifications anymore. Someone was dead? One of his agents would contact the next of kin and tell them. He hated next of kin notifications. Hacker didn't want to tell Booth about his brother. He liked Booth. Booth was his best agent. Booth made Hacker look good. There was no way that he could tell Booth about his brother and have this turn out well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hacker decided that putting off telling Booth wasn't in the best interests of anyone. Arriving at Booth's office, Hacker poked his head in the room and asked Booth if he had a few minutes. He needed to talk him. Nodding, Booth said, "Sure, come in. What can I do for you?"

Sitting down in the chair across from Booth's desk, Hacker decided that he couldn't think of a better way to tell Booth, so he just did it. "Booth, I was just informed a little while ago that a body has been found in St. Martin Parish, Louisiana. There isn't an easy way that I can tell you this; so, I'll just say it. The body they found was your brother, Jared."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, it has to be a mistake. Jared's here in D.C."

Seeing that Booth was doing what most family members do during notifications, Andrew said quietly, "No, Booth. He's been identified through his finger prints. I called down to St. Martinville and I've made arrangements to have to the body shipped to the Jeffersonian. The victim is your brother, Jared."

Frowning, Booth said, "Victim?"

Nodding, Hacker said, "Yes, victim. Jared Booth was murdered and his body was dumped in a sugar cane field. His body was found by a sugar cane farmer who reported it to the St. Martin Parish Sheriff's office. I'm sorry for your loss, Booth. I really am." Hacker decided at the last minute that it would be unwise to tell Booth that his little brother's body had been chopped up. Booth would find that out soon enough.

Standing, Hacker told Booth, "If you need anything, you let me know. I'm going to assign Special Agent John Harris to the case. You know he's good. He'll find out who did this." Seeing that Booth wasn't really listening to him, Hacker left.

Not seeing Hacker leave, Booth stared at the top of his desk for awhile. He was afraid to think. His mind was numb and he didn't want to think about anything. Finally, he got up from his chair and left his office. Walking out to his car, Booth tried not to think of anything. After he arrived at his car, Booth opened the door and sat in the drivers seat. Covering his eyes with his hands, Booth started to cry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth has received some very bad news. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated every one of the them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan received a call from Andrew Hacker at around 2 p.m. She had been trying to call Booth for the last three hours; but, his phone kept going to voice mail. She wasn't too concerned. Booth sometimes turned off his cell phone when he was interrogating someone and she knew he was still working the homicide that had happened at the Jefferson Memorial, five days ago. He had an APB out for their suspect, Gary Gracey and Brennan knew, as soon as Gracey was pulled in, Booth would want to interrogate him.

Brennan was eight months pregnant and was no longer actively helping Booth in the field. She was staying in the Lab and helping there. She and Booth had decided that it would be too dangerous for her to be out in the field right now. When Andrew Hacker called, she was stunned to hear him say that Jared was dead. Andrew had told Booth four hours ago about the death of his brother and no one had seen Booth since. Andrew wanted to make sure that Brennan knew what was going on.

After hanging up the phone, Brennan went to Cam's office and told her what was going on. When Cam heard the news, she cried. Cam had known Jared and Seeley Booth since she and Seeley were in college together. Cam didn't have any brothers and always considered Jared to be the little brat brother, she never had. Jared could be irresponsible; but, she liked him. She had liked him since the day Seeley had introduced him to her. Jared was almost as charming as Seeley was.

Making sure that Cam knew to tell Angela and Hodgins about Jared, Brennan left the Lab and went home. She had to take a taxi because Booth didn't want her driving at eight months. He worried about her getting into an accident. Since he had dropped her off at work this morning, she didn't have her car with her and since she didn't want to waste valuable time explaining what was going on to Hodgins, she thought she would get home faster if she took a taxi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan got to their apartment, she opened the door and called out Booth's name. There weren't any lights on so at first she thought he wasn't there. The only light in the living room was coming from the window. Once her eyes had adjusted, she saw Booth sitting on the couch.

"Booth?" Brennan said anxiously. "Booth."

Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Booth, Andrew told me about Jared."

Seeing that Booth still wasn't going to respond, Brennan started to worry that Booth was in shock. Picking up his left hand she held it to her chest and said, "Booth, I'm here if you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

Booth and Brennan sat on the couch for quite along time before Booth finally started talking. "You know, Jared was always irresponsible. He would just take off and never tell anyone where he was going or how long he would be gone. He drove Pops nuts when we were kids. I spent half my childhood looking for Jared. I never could find him. He'd come home, smiling from having had fun all day. Pops would yell at him for making him worry and Jared would promise not to do it again. It didn't matter. The next day he would be gone again. After awhile, I quit looking. I would just tell Pops I looked for Jared and couldn't find him. By the time Jared was fifteen, Pops quit asking me to look for him. He knew it wasn't any use."

Moving the hand that Brennan was holding, Booth touched the side of Brennan's face and smiled. He then got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Brennan wasn't sure what she should do, so she sat on the couch and waited to see what Booth was going to do.

After awhile, Booth came back into the living room with a bottle of beer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Sitting back down, Booth handed the water to Brennan. "Here Bones, you don't drink enough water."

Opening his beer, Booth drank some. He then started staring at the darkened TV across the room. Seeing it and yet not seeing it. Slowly tears started sliding down Booth's face. Taking the beer out of Booth's hand, Brennan placed it on the coffee table. Brennan was afraid. She had never seen Booth act like this before. Placing her hand on his knee, Brennan leaned against Booth. She wanted him to know that she was there. They sat there for a very long time. The room getting darker as the evening came. Finally, the sun had set and the only light in the room came from the street lights outside the window. Booth stirred.

"Bones, have you eaten dinner yet?"

Searching Booth's face, Brennan said, "No, Booth. Would you like something to eat?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Bones, you know you can't skip meals. Come on, lets go into the kitchen. We still have some of that left over Thai you like."

Getting up from the couch, Booth leaned over and took Brennan's hands in his and pulled her up from the couch. When she was standing, Booth put his arms around her and said softly, "Thanks, Bones. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan called Special Agent Shaw the next day to let her know that Booth would not be in that day. He didn't feel well. Agent Shaw said she understood and said she would pass it on to the higher ups. Brennan then called Cam and told her she wasn't coming in either. Once she finished her calls, she went back to bed. Booth had a very restless night and had finally gone to sleep after 5 a.m. Brennan had got up every time Booth got up from bed so she was very sleepy. It was a little before noon, when she felt Booth get up from bed. She opened her eyes and saw him putting his suit pants on.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, Booth. I called the office and told them you won't be in today."

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "I have to go in Bones, I have things to do."

"No, Booth, I don't feel well and I want you to stay home with me today. Please, it's almost noon so half the day is gone anyways. I don't want to be home alone today."

Concerned, Booth said, "You don't feel well? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

Smiling and shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, I just don't feel well and I don't want to be home by myself. Please don't go into work."

Nodding his head, Booth stopped dressing and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Brennan. "Are you sure you just don't want me to go to work because of Jared? I'm fine."

Shaking her head, "No, I want you stay for me because I need you to."

"Alright." Booth said with a sad smile. Taking his pants back off, he put on a pair of running shorts and left the bedroom.

After awhile, Booth came back into the bedroom with a tray. He had made some toast for both of them and had poured a couple of glasses of orange juice. Putting the tray on his side of the bed, Booth sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "You can't skip meals, Bones. You know your doctor told you to stop doing that. Here's some toast and juice. That's probably why you don't feel well, I bet you skipped breakfast this morning."

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "You're right Booth. That's probably what it is."

Sitting in bed, Brennan and Booth quietly ate their toast, both of them thinking about Jared. Booth wondered how they were going to tell Pops. He had to be told sooner than later.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they had finished breakfast, Brennan and Booth went back to bed for the sleep they both needed. Booth tossed a little bit before sleep took him. Brennan waited until she knew Booth was asleep before she got out of bed and went into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Brennan sat on the couch and called Cam. She found out from Cam that Jared's body had arrived at the Jeffersonian at around noon. Cam was going to look over the body in an hour or so. Cam didn't tell Brennan; but, she actually needed to calm herself before she could do the autopsy. Cam knew that she could arrange for another ME to come and do the job; but, she needed to be the one who did the autopsy. She didn't trust anyone else to do it. If there was anything to be found on the body that helped provide clues to catch the killer, then she needed to find them. Cam told Brennan that Hodgins was already working on the clothes and boots that Jared had been wearing when he died. After he was done with those, he would start looking at the soil and sugar cane that the coroner had sent with the body. All of the pictures of the crime scene and of Jared's body, that had been sent by the coroner, had been turned over to Angela.

Thanking Cam, Brennan hung up the phone and went back to bed. She wasn't sure she could sleep; but, she didn't want Booth to be alone. He said he was fine; but, she knew he couldn't be. Booth had told her more than once that he didn't like Jared; but, he did love him. That never made sense to Brennan. Booth had tried to explain it to her, a few times; but, it still sounded like psychological blah blah blah to her. She just took his word that he loved Jared and that was good enough for her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far? Any good? Let me know. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth and Brennan went over to the Assisted Living Home that Hank Booth was living in. They found Hank in his room, playing poker with two of his friends. Hank was happy to see his grandson and his grandson's girlfriend; but, he knew right away something was wrong. Booth had a strange, tired look on his face and wouldn't look him in the eyes. Telling his friends that he wanted to visit with Booth and Temperance, he asked them to leave, they would pick up the game tomorrow. After Ted and Frank left, Hank asked, "Alright, you're here on a Thursday night and you look like someone kicked your dog. What's going on Shrimp?"

Sitting down in the chair next to Hank, Booth finally looked him in the eyes and said, "It's Jared, Pops. He's dead."

With wide eyes, Hank asked, "Dead? Did he get killed on that damn motorcycle. I told him to get rid of the damn thing; but, no, he knew everything. What did I know? I'm just his"

Putting his hand on Hank's right hand, Booth said, "No, Pops. Jared didn't die in an accident. He was murdered. His body was found in Louisiana, in a sugar cane field."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "There must be some kind of mistake. Jared is here, in D.C. He doesn't even know anyone in Louisiana. Why would he be there?"

Frowning, Booth said, "No, there hasn't been a mistake. Jared was identified by his fingerprints. His body is being sent to the Jeffersonian; but, the coroner who first saw him says he's pretty sure it's Jared. As far as Louisiana is concerned, I don't know why he was there; but, I do plan to find out."

Shaking her head, Brennan said to Hank, "Booth can't investigate Jared's death, Hank. The FBI has assigned another agent to investigate."

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "I may not be able to officially investigate Jared's death; but, I sure as hell can investigate on my own."

Glaring at Booth, Brennan said, "You'll get into trouble if you contact the authorities in Louisiana about Jared's death. You know Agent Harris will find out about it and report you to Hacker."

Glaring back, Booth said, "I don't plan to contact the authorities. I can investigate without their help."

Shaking her head, Brennan turned to Hank and said, "Would you like to come home with us for a few days?"

Smiling sadly at Brennan, Hank said, "No, thanks. I have my friends here and I don't want to be a burden. Your eight months pregnant and you don't need me to be in the way."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "In the way? Don't talk like that Pops. Come and stay for a few days. I need you to come and stay with us for a few days."

Studying Booth's face, Hank finally nodded his head and said, "Ok, let me pack a bag and let the front desk know I'm going to be gone for awhile."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Thank you, Hank. Since Booth is obviously going to be leaving for Louisiana I appreciate you staying with me while he's gone."

Looking at nothing in particular, Booth said, "I need to get a hold of Padme; but, she isn't answering her home phone. I tried calling her earlier; but, the phone just went to voice mail." Turning to Hank, Booth asked, "Do you have Padme's cell phone number, Pops?"

"Sure, I do," Hank said, "but, she isn't home right now. She went to see her brother in Seattle. I have her email address though. She sends me an email every day."

Hank could feel Booth and Brennan staring at him. Turning around, Hank said, "What? I know how to do email. I use the computer in the library. I'm not brain dead you know. I can Google and everything."

Smiling, Booth said, "Gee, Pops, that's great. I'll contact her when we get home." Staring down at his hands, Booth continued, "I need to see if she knows why Jared went to Louisiana. I also want to know why she didn't tell you Jared was gone." Looking back up at Hank, Booth asked, "When did Padme go to Seattle?"

"Oh, she's been gone for two weeks. Her brother broke his leg and he needed Padme to come and help his wife for a few weeks. His wife just had a baby and the baby's been sick. Padme may not have known Jared was in Louisiana."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I doubt that's true, Hank. She just didn't tell you."

That evening, Booth emailed Padme and waited for her reply. Instead of an email, Padme called him an hour later.

Sounding worried, Padme asked, "What did you mean when you asked me if Jared had planned to go to Louisiana? What has happened to Jared?"

"I don't want to tell you this over the phone, Padme; but, Jared was found dead in Louisiana a few days ago. I need to know if you know why he went to Louisiana. Do you know?

Crying, Padme told Booth she would call him back.

An hour later, Padme called Booth back and told him that Jared had called her a week ago and told her that Joseph Booth had called Jared and wanted him to come to Louisiana to see him. "Joseph said he was getting old and he wanted to ask Jared, in person, to forgive him for the trouble he had caused Jared and you when you were children. Jared told Joseph that he wasn't going to go see him. Your father then told Jared that he was dying and he wanted to see his baby boy before he died. Jared then told me that he had to go and see his father before he died. He had asked me not to tell Hank or you because you both would probably think it was a stupid idea. I haven't heard from Jared since then. I just assumed he was busy and he would call me when he could. You know how Jared is."

"Yeah, I know how Jared is," Booth told Padme. "Thanks for calling me back, Padme. Jared's body can't be released for burial right now, so just stay as long as you need to. We'll have the funeral when you get back."

"Thank-you, Seeley," Padme said. Crying again, Padme ended the phone call.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. They have been very nice and they let me know I am on the right track with my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth made an appointment to see Hacker. Thinking he knew what was coming, Hacker went to see Booth instead of calling Booth to his office. Entering Booth's office, Hacker saw Booth sitting with his back towards the door. Booth appeared to be staring at the picture of his son.

Sitting down in the chair across from Booth's desk, Hacker smiled and said, "Well, Agent Booth, I hope you're doing ok. I want you to know that I understand what you're going through and I would like you take some time off. You don't have to be here. If you need to be with family members at this time then that is what you should do."

Surprised, Booth turned his chair around and said, "Thanks. That was why I wanted to see you. I'd like to take a week or two off. I have some things I need to take care of."

Looking at Booth, very closely, Hacker said, "You do remember that Agent Harris is looking in to the murder of your brother? You're too close to the victim. I can't have you undermining Agent Harris's investigation."

Nodding, Booth said, "No, I understand. I won't interfere with Agent Harris. I just have some things I need to take care of, that's all."

Frowning, Hacker said, "If you happen to need to go to Louisiana, please don't contact the authorities down there. If you do, then they will probably tell Harris about it and he will then have to tell me. I don't want to have to reprimand you for aggravating Harris. You know what it's like to have other officials step on your investigation. "

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Smiling back, Hacker said, "You know Booth, I use to be a field agent myself. I do know what you're going through and I do understand that a man like you has to do certain things his way. I just want you to know that certain things are OK, just don't piss off Harris, the St. Martin Parish Sherriff or me."

Standing, Hacker continued, "You might want to keep me posted about any trips you make. You know, a friendly text message or two, now and then, just to let me know where you're at and what you're doing."

Nodding, Booth said, "Sure. I can do that. Thanks."

Walking across the room, Hacker said, "Great, make sure I hear from you soon and keep out of Harris' way."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth spent the rest of the day trying to track down the movements his brother had made in the last week or so. Jared had used his credit card for gas purchases during his trip, so Booth was able to track him from the D.C. area to New Iberia, Louisiana. Jared used his card for gas the day before he died and that gave him the general area of town that Jared had been in when he bought the gas.

Booth also set about trying to track down his father, Joseph Booth. This was the first time he had ever tried to do this. Up until now, Booth had felt the bastard could rot in hell and good riddance to a sack of shit; but, since his father was the reason Jared had gone to Louisiana; then, Booth had to find his father to find out if he knew what had happened to Jared. He hated the idea of seeing his father or talking to him; but, if that's what it took to find out what had happened to Jared, then, so be it.

Booth wasn't surprised to find that Joseph Booth had been living in New Iberia, Louisiana for about six years now. He worked as a general maintenance man at the Acadiana Regional Airport. His father may have been a barber, when Booth was living with him; but, Joseph Booth was a hell of a handy man, too. His father had given Booth a lot of lessons on plumbing and carpentry work. Booth knew his father was very good at fixing things and Booth did appreciate the lessons his father had given him on how to repair things. At least the bastard had done something right.

Booth was able to find out where his father was living and now had a place to start his investigation when he got to Louisiana. He just needed to make Brennan see that this was something he needed to do. He knew she didn't approve of him wanting to go off by himself; but, she couldn't come and there wasn't anyone else that he could take with him. She hadn't said anything to him this morning when they ate breakfast together; so, he assumed he was being given the silent treatment, by Brennan, so that he would understand that she was not happy with his plans. Brennan wasn't usually that indirect, so that kind of surprised him. Normally, she would just tell him what she thought. He wasn't sure he liked Brennan being so indirect. She didn't seem normal when she did things like that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After wrapping up some time sensitive paper work , Booth went home. He knew he needed to make sure that Brennan was ok with him leaving her for a few days. He hated to do it; but, he needed to find out what had happened to Jared and he wanted to make sure that whoever killed Jared was caught. He just couldn't stand by and do nothing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth found Max sitting on the couch next to Brennan. When he walked through the doorway, they both turned their heads and looked at him. Stopping, he stared back. "What?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Booth, Dad has offered to go with you to Louisiana."

Giving Booth his charm smile, Max said, "Yeah, Booth. Tempe told me what happened to Jared and I told her that you can't go by yourself. You need backup. Since she can't go with you, then I'll be your partner, at least until you find out what happened."

Frowning, Booth said, "I don't think so Max. I'm going by myself. You stay here with Bones. Besides, don't you have a job?"

"Of course I have a job," Max said, "I have two jobs and you know it. Fred and Steve told me to take off as much time as I need. Cam said I could take time off too. You see, there isn't anything to keep me from going with you."

"Except, I don't want you to come with me." Booth said. "I'll be fine by myself."

Walking into the living room from the kitchen, Hank looked at Booth, shook his head and said, "I don't think so, Shrimp. I'm staying here with Temperance and Max is going with you. End of discussion."

Walking across the room, Booth stood in front of Brennan. "Fine, Max will go with me. Are you ok with me going? I won't be gone for more than a few days. If I can't find out what happened to Jared in a few days, then I'll leave it to Agent Harris."

Brennan put up her hands so that Booth could help her stand up. Booth took her hands in his and pulled her up from the couch. Once she was standing, Brennan said, "Booth, I know you need to go. I'm fine with that. I just didn't want you to go by yourself. Hank will be here with me and Dad will be with you. Everyone will have someone to rely upon if they need help. I did want to go with you; but, I don't think that would be a good idea. I do want you to call me every day to let me know what's going on and if you need my help. I can still use my resources at the Jeffersonian and I talked to Hodgins and he told me to let you know that he's available if you need his help also."

Hugging Brennan, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones." Happy that Brennan was ok with him leaving for a few days, Booth kissed Brennan. Feeling lonely already, Brennan kissed him back.

Looking at Hank, Max rolled his eyes. Hank laughed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, Booth has a new partner. This should be interesting. Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I appreciate the reviews that I have received for this story. They've all been very nice. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The trip to Louisiana was done mostly in silence. Booth was busy driving and trying not to think about Jared too much. Booth also worried about Brennan. He hadn't been away from her since they had moved in together. He didn't like being away from her. Max watched the scenery go by and gave Booth the alone time that he obviously needed.

Booth was a good egg; but, he worried too much. Max thought Booth was going to work himself into an ulcer someday.

Arriving in New Iberia, Louisiana, Booth and Max stopped for some lunch at the Sonic Drive-in on Admiral Doyle Drive. The place was busy; but, they got their lunch pretty quickly.

Looking at Booth, Max said "You know, Booth, you haven't seen your father for a long time. Do you know what you're going to say to him?'

Eating his sandwich, Booth thought about it for a minute. "I'm just going to ask him if he knows what happened to Jared. How he reacts will let me know what questions to ask from there."

"Ok, that makes sense. What if he tells you that he doesn't know what happened, or worse yet, he tells you that he hasn't seen Jared?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't know yet, Max. I'll have to wait and see."

Puzzled, Max said, "You could have done this over the phone you know."

Sighing, Booth said, "I need to see his face when I talk to him. I'll be able to tell if he's lying or not if I see his face. "

Patting Booth's arm, Max said, "Ok, I get it. Just don't count on your old man to give you the answers you want. He may have something to do with Jared's disappearance. You know that and I know that."

Looking out of the driver's side window, at the cars driving by, Booth said, "If he lies to me, then I'll know it and I can judge what to do after that."

Smiling, Max said, "Well, at least you can see your old man one last time. You'll get to see him with adult eyes. Believe me, you'll appreciate the difference time has made. Plus, if he gives you any lip, you can bust him one. You're not some kid that he can just hit anymore. You'll see. I'm right."

After lunch, Booth and Max drove over to Joseph Booth's last known address. Joseph was living in a small house on Admiral Doyle, just outside the city limits. The front of Joseph's house faced the street and the back of the house faced a sugar cane field. A car was parked in the driveway so Booth assumed his father was home.

Getting out of the car, Booth asked Max to wait in the car. He wanted to confront his father alone. Max said he understood. Max watched Booth walk up to the front door and knock. No one came to the door so Booth walked around to the back of the house. Max didn't like Booth leaving his sight, so he got out of the car and leaned on the hood of the car. At least he could listen for trouble.

Booth walking around to the back of the house, saw something covered in a tarp, near the back door. Looking around and not seeing anyone, Booth walked over to the tarp and pulled on it. When the tarp slid off, Booth saw Jared's motorcycle. Angry, Booth walked over to the back door and started pounding on the door. "Get your ass out here, now." Pounding as hard as he could, Booth kept pounding until the back door opened. Joseph Booth seeing his son for the first time since Booth was about 10 years old, stepped out of the house.

Smiling, Joseph said, "Well well, if it isn't Shrimp."

Angry, Booth grabbed his father by the front of his shirt and dragged him over to the motorcycle. Nodding at the bike, Booth said, "What happened to Jared?"

Pulling Booths hands from his shirt front, Joseph stepped back, leaned down and picked up a kickstand lying on the ground next to the bike. Joseph had obviously been dismantling the bike. Slapping the piece in his left hand, Joseph said, "You need to calm down, boy. Jared sold me his bike and told me he was going back to D.C. The next thing I know, I see on the news that they found Jared dead in St. Martin Parish. You know he always was a hothead, maybe he got in a bar fight and someone did him in."

Shaking his head and looking at the kickstand in Josephs' hand, Booth said, "Bullshit. You had something to do with Jared getting killed. Admit it."

Intending to grab Joseph again, Booth tried to grab the kickstand out of Joseph's hand first. Joseph, seeing that his son wasn't afraid of him, swung the kickstand at Booth's head. Booth seeing the kickstand coming at him, pulled back as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and the metal hit his skull. Booth blacked out and fell to the ground.

Seeing his son, laying on the ground, Joseph then swung the kickstand down and hit Booth's left upper arm. Hearing the bones break, Joseph then swung the kickstand again and hit Booth in the lower part of the arm, again, hearing bones break. He started to swing it again to bash in Booth's head when Max came around the corner of the house and yelled at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing asshole? " Max said, "Get away from him right now."

Seeing that Max was alone, Joseph smiled and asked, "Who's going to make me?"

Pulling a Beretta from the back of his pants waist band, Max pointed the gun at Joseph and said, "How about me?"

Seeing that Max meant business, Joseph dropped the kickstand, narrowly missing Booth's head and walked to the back door of his house. Opening the back door, Joseph said, "He attacked me. I was just protecting myself."

Frowning, Max said, "Like you were protecting yourself from Jared?"

Shaking his head, Joseph entered his house and closed the door.

Running to Booth, Max leaned down and realized that Booth was badly hurt. He wanted to go after Joseph Booth; but, he realized that he needed to get Booth some help, fast. Getting out his cell phone, he called 911 and told them to send an ambulance. While he was talking on the phone, Max, heard a car start up in the driveway and then leave.

Kneeling down next to Booth, Max grabbed a rag laying near the motorcycle and pressed it against Booth's head wound. Booth was bleeding badly, and Max needed to try to slow it down some. Booth's left arm looked horrible and Max thought he could see bone sticking out of the skin in a couple of places. He was afraid to touch Booth's arm.

"Don't you dare die on me Booth," Max pleaded. "Don't you dare leave my baby alone. You stay with me Booth, you hear me? Damn it, you can't go."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them.

I don't own Bones

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ambulance arrived in fifteen minutes along with two sheriff's deputies. The EMT told Max that Booth was going to be taken to Dauterive Hospital. Max had wanted to go with Booth ; but, the sheriff's deputies insisted that Max stay. They allowed Max to retrieve the keys to Booth's car from Booth's pocket before they put him in the ambulance. Once the ambulance left, Sheriff Deputy Lance Bergeron asked Max to explain what had happened. Looking at the blood on the ground, Max looked up at the deputy and explained that Booth was an FBI agent looking into the death of Jared Booth, who's body had been found in St. Martin Parish a few days ago. Max then explained what had happened when they got to Joseph Booth's house and what Joseph Booth had done to Booth.

"Why was Agent Booth looking at Joseph Booth for Jared Booth's death?" Lance asked.

Seeing that he had to explain further, Max said, "Joseph Booth was Jared Booth's father. Special Agent Booth had found out that Jared had come here to see his father and he wanted to know if Joseph Booth had seen Jared before he was killed. He didn't consider Joseph Booth a suspect in the murder of Jared."

"Special Agent Booth?" Lance asked. "Is he related to Joseph and Jared?"

"Yes, Seeley Booth is the son of Joseph Booth and the brother of Jared Booth."

"And Agent Booth thought it was ok to come to Iberia Parish and investigate the death of his brother without letting the Sheriff's office know he was here?"

"He wasn't officially investigating Jared's death. He was just here to see if his father knew anything about Jared's death. There is another agent assigned to investigate Jared's death." Max explained.

"And who are you?" the deputy asked. "Are you with the FBI too?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "No, I'm not with the FBI. I'm Special Agent Booth's father-in-law. My name is Max Keenan." Max didn't want to say that Booth was just his daughter's boyfriend. If he did, he may not be able to help Booth. The cops and the hospitals had to follow very strict privacy laws. Max continued, "I just rode down from D.C. with Seeley to keep him company. We obviously weren't expecting Joseph Booth to try to kill Seeley. Seeley was here in the back yard talking to Joseph when he attacked Seeley. I was standing near the car in the front when I heard shouting. When I came around the corner of the house I found Joseph beating Seeley with that kickstand." Pointing to the weapon, Max continued, "I guess I scared Joseph off when he saw me because he dropped it and then walked into his house. While I was calling an ambulance, I heard Joseph get into his car and leave. Look, I want to go to the hospital and see about my son-in-law. I have to contact my daughter and let her know what happened. She's eight months pregnant with their first child."

Nodding, Lance said, "Alright, Deputy Segura will escort you to the hospital. He's going to stay with you there while we check out your story. You know how it is. I hope your son-in-law is ok."

"Thanks, I do know how it is." Max said. Walking around the house, he got into Booth's car and waited for Deputy Segura to lead the way. "God, " Max thought, "Tempe is going to kill me."

Arriving at the hospital, the deputy led Max into the emergency room. Max found out that they had already taken Booth into surgery. The admissions clerk wanted Max to fill out some paperwork for Booth while Max waited for Booth to get out of surgery. Max was told that the head injury was serious but that it wasn't the reason he had been taken into surgery. The injury to his left arm consisted of two compound fractures and they needed to operate on Booth as soon as possible because of the risk of infection.

After Max had tried to fill out the paperwork, he told the admissions clerk she would have to call his daughter to get the information he couldn't provide. Once he was done in admissions, he decided he had better call Tempe.

After the phone rang for a little while, Hank answered the phone.

Max, hearing Hank's voice, asked him where Tempe was. Calling Brennan to the phone, Hank waited for her to come into the room and answer it.

When Brennan got on the phone, Max explained what had happened to Booth. It took awhile and he was relieved that his daughter let him tell her everything he knew before she spoke.

"How long has Booth been in surgery?" Tempe asked, talking softly.

"Tempe, he's going to be fine. He's been in surgery for about 30 minutes. You know Booth, he's strong as a bull. Nothing can keep him down. I'm staying here and I won't leave his side. You can depend on me, honey."

"Dad, do you think I need to come down? I can get Hodgins to bring me."

"God, no, Tempe. The last thing you should be doing is driving across country and you sure as hell can't get on a plane. Please. As soon as Booth is out of surgery, I'll call you." Max thought about it for a second and then told Brennan, "Look honey, why don't you call Booth's boss and let him know what happened. He'll be pissed off; but, he can make sure that someone is looking for Joseph Booth."

"Ok, Dad." Brennan said, "I expect you to call me as soon as Booth is out of surgery."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story so far. Is it tense enough? Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. I appreciate any and all reviews.

I still don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Booth was out of surgery and they let Max in to see him, Max called Brennan to let her know about Booth. "They put some plates in his arm, so I can imagine Booth is going to be pretty pissed about that when he wakes up." Max said to his daughter. "Now he'll set off the alarms on metal detectors every time he goes through one."

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "Yes, he will be very annoyed. Can I speak to him?"

"No honey," Max said, "He's still knocked out. They said I can stay in the room with him so I'll make sure that he behaves."

"Thanks Dad," Brennan said, "Call me when he wakes up. I want to talk to him."

"Sure honey." Max said. "Did you call Booth's boss?"

"Yes, I did. Andrew is very concerned and he's sending Agent Harris down to New Iberia. He's also notifying the Baton Rouge Office so they can start a man hunt for Booth's father. Andrew said he isn't mad at Booth. He gave Booth permission to go to Louisiana as long as he didn't interfere with the investigation. He said he's fairly sure that no one suspected Booth's father of murdering Jared. He's quite angry that Joseph attacked Booth. He said Joseph can't be be very intelligent if he thinks he can get away with attacking an FBI agent. He also said he's contacted the Sheriff's office in Iberia Parish and has offered the services of the FBI if the Sheriff needs it. Andrew said it's important that the Sheriff understand that they want Joseph Booth in custody as soon as possible."

"Ok, honey, that's fine." Max said. "How are you doing? Are you OK?'

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Booth. He really hates to be in the hospital."

"That's ok, honey. I'm here and he's not alone. You'll see. He'll be fine. I'll call you later when I have some more news about Booth. I love you honey."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll talk to you later."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max was dozing in a chair next to Booth's bed when the Sheriff of Iberia Parish walked into Booth's room.

Shaking Max's shoulder, Sheriff Ben Rawlins asked Max to wake up. Max seeing a Sheriff standing over him, frowned. "What's up? Did you find Joseph Booth yet?"

"No, we haven't. I read over the incident reports my deputies filled out and I wanted to come by and see how Agent Booth is doing."

"He's still out cold. He's been unconscious since his father knocked him out." Max said, rubbing the sleep from his face.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Joseph Booth might have wanted to kill Agent Booth, do you ?" Sheriff Rawlins asked.

"Hell no, Seeley just came down to see if his father had seen his brother, Jared, before Jared was killed, that's all. He sure as hell didn't expect his father to try to kill him. I don't know why Joseph Booth would try to kill my son-in-law. I mean, Joseph's an asshole; but, according to Seeley, Joseph always has been. Seeley and Jared haven't even been in contact with that son of a bitch since he deserted them when they were kids."

Nodding his head, Sheriff Rawlins said, "I see. Well I had a couple of my detectives go through Joseph Booth's house and they found something very interesting. They were going through his files and they found a life insurance policy for Jared Booth for $250,000, to be paid to Joseph Booth in the event of Jared Booth's death. Joseph Booth bought that policy four years ago. You say that Joseph Booth hasn't had any contact with his sons, since they were kids?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "No, he hasn't. If he bought a life insurance policy for Jared, I can assure you, Jared didn't know anything about it."

"Well, when we find Joseph Booth, maybe he can explain to us why he has the insurance policy and why he has Jared Booth's motorcycle in his back yard. My deputies ran the plate on the bike and they weren't surprised to find the owner listed as Jared Booth. Deputy Director Hacker of the FBI has called me and told me that he would appreciate it if we posted a guard on Agent Booth's door just in case Joseph Booth tried to finish the job he started."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Good. I'm old you know and I don't know what I would have done if Seeley's father had come here to hurt him again. "

Staring at Max, Sheriff Rawlins asked, "Yeah, uh huh. If you're so helpless, then why didn't Joseph Booth attack you when he saw you? Why did he just drive off?"

"I don't know." Max said, "Maybe he thought there was someone else with me. I mean, you can see I'm too old to defend myself in a fight. Maybe he just panicked and ran. The guy's a damn nut."

Shaking his head, Sheriff Rawlins said, "Yeah ok. I have to go. If you can think of where Joseph Booth may have run off to, let my deputy know. He'll pass it on to me."

Leaving the room, the sheriff stopped and turned back to look at Max. "I think you best know, I know who you are Max Keenan. I checked the NIS records and found your career listed. You have had a very colorful past."

"Then you'll also know that I've never been convicted of any major crimes." Max said.

"Yeah, I saw that." Sheriff Rawlins said. "Let's keep it that way."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I don't think Sheriff Rawlins trusts Max. Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. They help me to know that I am on the right track and that my story makes sense.

I don't own Bones

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The only time Max left Booth's hosptial room was to go eat and to take a shower and change his clothes. He had to go down to the car and get his suitcase and his phone charger the morning of the second day. By the third day, Max was starting to worry. Booth hadn't awakened yet and Tempe was starting to drive him crazy with the constant phone calls. Max finally hit on the idea of taking pictures of Booth once in awhile and sending them to Brennan. He took pictures of Booth sleeping, having his bandages changed, the uncovered wounds themselves (The nurses thought he was a nut) and Booth's monitors. That seemed to satisfy Tempe because she quit calling him every two hours. Max had asked Tempe if she thought Booth wouldn't wake up because of the head wound. His daughter thought it was more likely that it was the anesthesia. She told Max that Booth was very sensitive to anesthesia and he always slept for days when they used it on him. Max thought it was creepy. Booth just lay there and didn't move a muscle.

On the morning of the third day, Agent Harris showed up. He wanted Max to tell him everything that happened when Booth and Max got to Louisiana. Harris also wanted to know why Booth thought it was ok to look up his father and not let him know that Booth suspected Joseph Booth of being involved with Jared's death. Harris was a very angry about the whole thing and let Max know it. Max explained that Booth didn't suspect his father of anything. He just wanted to know why Jared had come to Louisiana and if Joseph knew anything that would help the authorities find out who killed Jared. Harris seemed to be a little mollified; but, he still thought that Booth should have told him about Joseph Booth. Seeing that Booth was still unconscious, Harris left.

At around noon on the same day, Jack Hodgins knocked on the door and then walked in to Booth's hospital room. He smiled at Max and said, "Heah, Max, how's Booth doing?"

Surprised to see Hodgins, Max said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Dr. B and I talked it over the day Booth got hurt and we decided that as soon as Booth wakes up, I'm going to take him home."

Shaking his head, Max said, "And how do you plan to do that? I don't think he'll feel well enough to drive home and we sure as hell can't put him on a plane."

Looking at Booth and then Max, Hodgins said, "I hired a private ambulance. The drivers are downstairs. We're just going to wait until the doctors say Booth can leave and we'll load him up in the ambulance and take him home. Dr. B said she needs Booth to be home and it doesn't serve any purpose for him and you to stay here."

"Well, he's still unconscious as you can see," Max said pointing at Booth. "Tempe says it's probably the anesthesia. He doesn't react to the stuff like normal people do."

Laughing Hodgins said, "Since when is Booth normal? He's been the odd man out since I've met him."

Nodding his head, Max said, "It takes someone who's a little off to get along with everyone at the Jeffersonian anyways. So I guess it's a good thing Booth isn't normal."

"It takes someone a little off to get along with you Max," Booth said quietly.

Hodgins and Max quickly walked over to Booth's bed and looked at him. Seeing Booth's eyes closed, Max asked, "Are you awake or are you just taking shots at me in your sleep?"

Opening his eyes, Booth asked, "Where am I? What's wrong with me? My arm hurts like hell."

Patting Booth's right arm, Max said, "You're in the hospital. You have a broken left arm and a concussion. You also have a nasty cut on the left side of your head. I hate to break it to you; but, they shaved your head around the cut so they could stitch it up. You'll have to wait until it grows back before you can have that perfect hair you do so well."

Giving Max an odd look, Booth said, "How did my arm get broken?"

"That ass, Joseph Booth, hit your arm with a kickstand a couple of times after he knocked you out. I guess he planned to beat you to death like he did Jared. He ran away when he say me. The cops are looking for him right now."

Closing his eyes, Booth didn't say anything. Looking at Booth closely, Max and Hodgins could see that Booth had gone back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth slept for another hour and then woke up again. His left arm still hurt like hell and he told Max about it. Hodgins went out to find a nurse to see if they could give Booth something for the pain. When Hodgins came back into the room, he had Booth's surgeon in tow. Dr. Sweeney had been making rounds and was happy to hear that Booth was finally awake.

Walking into the room, Dr. Sweeney introduced himself and checked Booth's monitors. Looking at Booth, he then asked him how he felt. Booth told him his left arm felt like it was on fire or something. Dr. Sweeney showed Booth the pump he could press to release some pain medicine to help him with the pain.

Max asked Dr. Sweeney, " I want to take my son-in-law home to D.C. Can he travel? We have a private ambulance to take him home in."

Frowning, Dr. Sweeney said, "I would prefer that Agent Booth stay here for awhile. What's the rush to get him home?"

"His wife is eight months pregnant and she wants him home, " Max said. Shrugging his shoulders, Max continued, "What can I say? Can he travel or not?"

"Yes, he can travel if you do have an ambulance to take him home. I would rather you didn't do that though. He needs someone to monitor him for signs of brain injury and his arm for infection."

Looking at Dr. Sweeney, Booth said, "Brain Injury? What do you mean brain injury?"

Looking at Booth with concern, "Agent Booth, you were hit on the head with a heavy piece of metal. You have a hairline fracture on the left side of your skull. You have a concussion and you have two compound fractures in your left arm. You're not well and you won't be well for awhile. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just telling you what's what so you can make an informed decision as to whether you really want to leave here or not."

"If I can go home, then I want to go home. My wife's a doctor. She'll know what to look for," Booth said. Booth felt a little guilty letting Dr. Sweeney believe that Brennan was an MD; but, Booth was surrounded by doctors at home. If he really did have a brain injury or his arm got infected then one of them would notice it.

"Alright, I'll get some release forms brought up for you and your father-in-law to sign. I hope everything works out for you Agent Booth." Shaking his head, Dr. Sweeney left the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, Booth is awake and wants to go home. Let me know what you think of my story so far. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max and Booth signed the required papers to get Booth released from the hospital. Once that was done, Hodgins and his hired EMT's came and got Booth and brought him to their ambulance. It was decided that Hodgins would go back with Booth in the ambulance and Max would drive Booth's car back to D.C. Max told Hodgins that he would take his time going back because he was tired and it didn't matter when he got back to D.C. Hodgins thought that was OK and left Max in the parking lot. Max then called his daughter to let her know that Booth was awake and on the way home with Hodgins. Max told Brennan about his plan to drive back home at a leisurely pace. She asked him to be careful and thanked him for taking care of Booth.

Oooooooooooo

When Max got to Breaux Bridge, Louisiana, he stopped at the Texaco station and bought some gas. While he was there he bought two disposable phones and some minutes. Sitting in Booth's car, Max made a few phone calls. Max spent an hour making calls to contacts that he had in Louisiana and in Texas to let them know that he was interested in the where-abouts of Joseph Booth. He put out a nice reward for anyone who could find Joseph and left instructions to hold on to Joseph when they found him. He wanted whoever found Joseph Booth to call him on the second phone he bought and leave a message that they had found Jared's father and a number that Max could reach them at. After he was finished making his phone calls, Max put the disposable phone he had been talking on, on the ground and stomped on until it was beyond repair and threw it away. Having taken care of business, Max continued to drive to D.C.

00000000000000000000000

It took two days before Max received the phone call he was expecting. He had been driving at a verly leisurely pace and was driving in Virginia by that time. Max stopped beside the road to take the phone call. Upon hearing that someone had found Joseph Booth, Max asked him to hold on to Joseph for two days. He then told him what he wanted done and made arrangements to have a generous reward sent to the caller after the deed was done. Max wanted to make sure he was in D.C when events unfolded. He then destroyed that cell phone and threw the phone away the next time he stopped for gas.

0000000000000000000000

Late that afternoon, Max drove into D.C. and went directly to Booth and Brennan's apartment. When the door opened , Brennan hugged her father and asked him how his trip had been.

"Oh, it was fine, " Max said, "Where's Booth?"

Pointing towards the guest bedroom, Brennan said, "He's in the guest bedroom. I rented a hospital bed so he's comfortable. Cam has come by to check on him several times since he's been back home. Hank is sitting in the room with him right now."

Putting her hand on Max's right arm, Brennan continued, "Dad, Booth's having a problem standing. Every time he tries to stand he gets very dizzy. The first time he got up out of bed by himself, he fell down. I wanted to call the EMTs; but, Booth said to wait. I then asked him if he wanted me to help him get up; but, Booth and Hank were afraid to let me try. He laid on the floor for awhile and then he managed to sit up. He then waited for a few minutes and stood up on his own. He says he didn't hurt his arm; but, I think he must have jarred it because he almost fainted when he fell. He probably will be very dizzy for the next few days. Concussions can have that effect. I wanted to take Booth to the hospital; but, you know he really hates to stay in one. Booth says he can handle the dizziness; but, I'm a little worried that he could further damage his left arm."

Concerned, Max said, "Honey, Booth and Hank were right. You can't pick up Booth now. You could hurt yourself. I'm back in town. If something like that happens again, call me. I'll come over and help him. If his dizziness gets worse then I'll take him to the hospital. He can be mad at me. You know I won't care. Let's just give it a couple of days. Like you said, concussions can cause dizziness. I'm sure he'll be more careful when he gets out of bed from now on. I'll come by every day and check on him and you."

Nodding in agreement, Brennan said, "Thanks, Dad. Do you want to see him?"

Nodding his head, Max said, "Sure."

Walking into the guest bedroom, Max saw that Booth was trying to watch some TV. Hank was dozing on the chair next to Booth's bed. "Hi, Booth. I brought your car back. It's parked downstairs."

Smiling at Max, Booth said, "Thanks. Thanks for bringing my car back and I want to thank you for watching out for me when I got hurt."

Smiling back, Max said, "No problem, Booth. If I hadn't looked out for you, Tempe probably would have killed me anyways. She's the one person in the world, that I know of, who could get away with it too."

Smiling at her father, Brennan punched Max lightly on his back. "I would not have killed you, Dad. I probably would have made you regret not taking care of Booth though."

"Well, I'm tired," Max said. "I'm going home. If you need anything, call me. You take care of yourself Booth and try to stay out of trouble." Turning around, Max kissed Brennan on the cheek and left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Max has plans for Joseph Booth. I know I made Max sound kind of evil; but, we should remember that Max killed a retired FBI agent, the Deputy Director of the FBI and he had McVicker assassinated in prison. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. I hope my story is still interesting.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Joseph Booth found himself in a precarious situation. He had been hiding in an abandoned house that he knew about, outside the city limits of Parks, Louisiana, when four guys broke in to the house while he was sleeping. They took his wallet, looked at his driver's license and then tied him up and dumped him on the floor. They held on to him for a couple of days. They gave him water once in a while and in the two days they held him they gave him a sandwich, twice. They untied him once in a while so he could go to the bathroom. He tried to talk to them and find out what they wanted him for; but, they refused to talk to him. On the evening of the second day of his captivity, all four of the men came into the room he was lying in, untied his feet and stood him up.

The ring leader, John, said to Joseph, "Well, you only have yourself to blame. We don't appreciate people trying to kill FBI agents. It makes the Feds very angry and they start poking their noses into places where they don't belong. You've made a hell of a lot of people very angry, asshole."

Shaking his head, Joseph said, "You have me mixed up with someone else. I didn't try to kill a FBI agent. No way."

"Yeah? And who do you think you were trying to kill when you attacked that Fed in your backyard." John asked.

"Uh, I was just, uh, wait, the guy I was fighting with is my son, Seeley Booth. He isn't an FBI agent. The last time I talked to my cousin, he said that Seeley was back in the Army."

"You dumb ass. He is an FBI agent. " John said. "And not just that, you also pissed off Max Keenan. Max doesn't like it when anyone messes with his family. He gets downright testy when someone tries to kill someone he loves. In this case, you tried to kill his son-in-law. Max said you have to pay for that. We're here to see that you do."

"Wait, who the hell is Max Keenan? Look I have money. If he's paying you to hurt me then I can pay you more to let me go." Joseph said with desperation in his voice. "Come on I have six thousand dollars. I also have $250,000 coming to me in a few months. I'll give you half of that. Just let me go. I'll leave Louisiana and never come back, I swear."

Laughing, John said, "It's too late for that. We took this job from Max and we have to finish it. No one crosses Max and lives to brag about it. Six thousand dollars or $125,000 isn't anything compared to our lives. Sorry to say, you tried to kill Max's son-in-law, Seeley Booth and you did kill Seeley's brother. For that, Max says you have to die. Oh and Max said to tell you that if you live by the sword, you should expect to die by the sword. " With that they started beating Joseph. They beat Joseph until they were sure that he was dead. Giving the body a final kick, John said, "Now you can join Seeley Booth's brother, Jared, where ever he is. Maybe Jared will beat the hell out of you when he sees you. I would."

0000000000000000000000000000

The next day, one of the farm hands that worked for T-Fred Roberts called him on his cell phone and asked him to come out to the field where they had found the body last week. He needed to show T-Fred something. T-Fred didn't like the sound of Carl's voice. It made T-Fred nervous. When he asked Carl what was wrong, Carl refused to explain. He told T-Fred that he would understand when he got there.

Driving over to his cut field, T-Fred parked his truck on the side of the road and walked over to where Carl was standing; It looked like Carl was standing beside a smouldering pile of trash. T-Fred hated the fact that some people in the area thought it was ok to use his farm land as a dump. It cost him time and money to get rid of their trash, the inconsiderate bastards.

When he got to where Carl was standing, T-Fred saw that another body had been dumped on his land. This time the body had been burned. Strangely enough, there was a drivers license lying on the ground about five feet from the body. Swearing, T-Fred called the Sheriff's office.

The sheriff responded to the call this time. He was not very happy when he saw another body in T-Fred's cane field.

"Damn it, T-Fred. Are you running a concession on bodies?"

Indignantly, T- Fred said, "May, at least I didn't chop up dis one."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think about this? Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

I've really appreciated the reviews. Thank you.

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four days after Booth arrived home, Deputy Directory Andrew Hacker paid a visit. Knocking on the door, Hacker wondered why he got to be the one who always seemed to carry bad news to Booth.

Answering the door, Brennan smiled at Hacker. "Hello, Andrew," Brennan said. Stepping aside, Brennan allowed Hacker to enter the apartment. Looking around, Andrew said, "This is a very nice apartment you have here Temperance."

"Thank you." Brennan said. "Have you come to see Booth?"

Smiling, Hacker said, "Well, yes I did come to see Agent Booth; but, I'm happy to see that you're doing well, Temperance. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm doing very well, thank you." Brennan said. "Would you like to see Booth now? I'm sure he's awake. He was a little while ago when I checked on him."

"Thanks, Temperance, I need to speak to him about his father."

Brennan walked down the hallway, Hacker following her. She stopped before a door, opened it and looked inside. Turning around she smiled and opened the door wider and walked in to the room, Hacker following her into the room. Hacker saw that Booth was laying on a hospital bed watching TV and there was an older man, laying on a couch across from the bed. Hacker assumed this must be Booth's grandfather. Agent Shaw had told him that Booth's grandfather was staying with Booth for awhile to help out.

"Hi, Agent Booth, how are you doing?" Hacker asked.

Surprised to see Hacker in his home, Booth turned off his TV and said, "I'm doing pretty good. Thanks for dropping by to see me."

Walking over to the bed, Hacker looked at Booth and said, "I wish I was here just for a social call; but, I'm not. I have some bad news for you and I wanted to tell you before you heard it on the news or saw it in the newspaper."

Dreading what Hacker was going to say, Booth didn't say anything. He just looked down at his hands and waited for whatever Hacker was going to tell him.

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to give him an opening, Hacker just decided to tell Booth. "A body was found in St. Martin Parish, Louisiana yesterday afternoon. It's been identified as your father, Joseph Booth. I'm sorry for your loss."

Hearing that his son was dead, Hank sat up and said, "What happened to him? How did Joseph die?"

Turning to Hank, Hacker said, "I'm sorry sir. It looks like Joseph Booth was beat to death. The St. Martin Parish coroner is pretty sure about the cause of death. He informed me that Joseph's body was burned after he was killed. The murderer probably wanted to try to eliminate any forensic evidence."

Getting up from the couch, Hank walked around Hacker and left the room. Booth seeing his grandfather leave, wanted to go after him; but, he knew Brennan would just lecture him if he got out of bed to do anything but go to the bathroom or move to the chair next to his bed. God he hated it when he was sick. Looking back at Hacker, Booth said, "Ok, thanks for letting us know. Do they have any leads as to who killed him?"

"No, not right now," Hacker said. "Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like me to make arrangements to have your father's body brought to D.C.?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, thank-you. I'll make arrangements to have my father buried in St. Martin Parish when they release his body. I also want you to know that you don't have to worry about me investigating my father's death. Someone else can do it."

Thankful for small favors, Hacker said, "Good. If you need anything, you let me know." Looking at his watch, Hacker continued, "I have to go now. I just wanted to make sure you knew about your father."

"Yeah, thanks," Booth said. "I guess someone saved the taxpayers some money."

Not surprised, Hacker said, "Yes, they did at that. At least we don't have to worry about your father carrying out some kind of vendetta against you. That's over. Why do you think your father tried to kill you, Agent Booth?"

"I guess he wanted to make sure that anyone looking into Jared's murder didn't consider him a suspect. He probably thought I'd figured it out that he had something to do with Jared's murder and decided to get rid of me. He's dead so we'll probably never know for sure, " Booth said. "Of course, he just may have wanted to kill me because he thought he could get away with it. He'd threatened to kill me often enough when I was a kid. Who knows?"

Shaking his head, Hacker then smiled at Booth and Brennan and then left the room. Walking down the hallway Hacker saw Hank sitting on the couch in the living room. Stopping next to the couch, Hacker said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Booth". Hank looked up at Hacker and said, "Yeah, thanks."

Seeing that there wasn't anything else to be said, Hacker left.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Hacker left, Brennan walked over to the hospital bed and laid in it next to Booth. Booth, seeing that Brennan was trying to comfort him, took her left hand in his right one and held it. He didn't say anything. He didn't really have anything to say. Much to his surprise, Brennan said, "You don't think Dad had anything to do with your father's death do you?"

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "No, honey. I don't. Max is in D.C. He wouldn't have had time to get back down to Louisiana, search for my Dad, find him, kill him and get back up here. We just saw him last night. Don't worry about it. I don't care who killed the bastard. Whoever killed my father did me a big favor and I hope the idiot never gets caught."

"You're not upset your father is dead?" Brennan asked.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. I'm only upset that Pops had to lose his son that way. He deserved to have a better son than he did."

Looking away from Booth and staring at the ceiling, Brennan said, "Yes, he did. Hank did get a very nice grandson though."

Smiling, Booth raised Brennan's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Thanks, Honey. "

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you like my story so far. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of the reviews. I like all of them.

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Brennan contacted Padme and told her that Jared's murderer had been identified as Joseph Booth, Jared and Seeley's father. Brennan also told her about the attack on Booth and the fact that Joseph Booth was now dead. Padme had cried for Jared and her brother-in-law, Seeley. After a few minutes, Padme calmed down and asked Brennan when Jared would be buried. Brennan told her that the Jeffersonian would hold Jared's body until the family was ready to have the funeral. Brennan assured Padme that she could stay in Seattle for as long as she needed to and that the funeral would take place when she got back to D.C. Brennan didn't tell Padme that Jared's body was not suitable for viewing. Booth thought it would be better if they just told Padme that waiting so long for the funeral made it impossible to have an open casket funeral. Why upset Padme any further. It was bad enough that her husband was dead. Booth didn't think it was necessary to tell her that Jared had been chopped up. Hell, it would have been nice, if no one had told him that fact. Brennan took Booth's complaint for what it was worth. He was cranky because his arm and head hurt.

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm not cranky. I was just making an observation that's all. It isn't always necessary to tell a loved one all of the gory details about the death of their loved one."

Seeing that Brennan was frowning, Booth took Brennan's hand in his and said, "Look Bones, laying in this bed all day makes me edgy. I don't see why I can't at least lay on the couch in the living room. The TV in there is bigger and it's not as isolated as this room."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You're still dizzy every time you stand up. I think you should wait for at least two more days before you consider the couch as an option."

Using his charm smile, Booth said, "Come on Bones. I'm not as dizzy as I was a few days ago. I hate lying in here. I want to lay on the couch. It'll be alright. I'm fine."

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "You know, using your charm smile on me isn't going to change my mind. Cam thinks you should have stayed in the hospital for a few days before you came home. I promised her that I would make sure you stayed in the hospital bed until you weren't dizzy any more. You don't want me to break my promise do you? Cam would consider that very untrustworthy. As it is, she wants me to make an appointment with a neurologist for you. She wants to make sure that your alright. She says she's out of practice when it comes to dealing with living patients."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, I don't want you to break your promise with Cam and I guess you can make the appointment. Cam is a damn good doctor though. I wish she wouldn't downgrade herself like that." Letting go of Brennan's hand, Booth took the straw out of his water glass and slid the end into the cast on his left arm and scratched his wrist."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You know, that's unsanitary. You shouldn't put things into your cast to scratch your skin. You run the risk of getting an infection when you do that."

Pulling the straw out, Booth said, "It itches. I hate casts." Hearing himself whine, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "Look, I'm sorry Bones. I guess I am cranky. I hate being sick. I didn't mean to take it out on you either." Smiling at Brennan, Booth said, "I appreciate everything you and Pops have done for me. I'll just lay here and behave."

"Thank you Booth. If you wait for at least two more days, I'm sure that Cam will agree that it will be ok for you to lay on the couch in the living room."

Walking into the room, Hank looked at Brennan and then Booth. "Seeley, you always were a terrible patient. I remember that time you got chicken pox and you had to stay in your bedroom and away from everyone else for a week. You'd have thought you'd been banished to the moon or something. Quit giving Temperance so much trouble. "

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth isn't a terrible patient, Hank. He just feels isolated."

Turning to Booth, Brennan said, "Would you like someone to visit you? I could get Dad to come over."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'm not that desperate for company, Bones. I'll just lay here and watch TV. When Cam comes by this evening, I'll see what she says about me moving into the living room. And, you don't have to invite your Dad to come over. You and I both know he's going to be here tonight. Your Dad has been here every evening since he got back from Louisiana."

"He's just concerned about you, Booth. You know he likes you."

"Yeah, I guess he does. Either that or he's up to something and he needs an alibi," Booth said, with a puzzled look on his face. "You never know with Max."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Someone is a little cranky. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading my story. Two chapters to go, just in case you're interested.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooo

What Booth didn't admit to Brennan or anyone else was he wanted to be alone. Everyone seemed to think he needed constant company. Brennan and Hank seemed to put down his unhappiness to being in pain. He couldn't tell them that what he wanted most of all was to be left alone. He needed silence to think. He wanted to think about Jared and his father. He wanted to think about their murders. He was worried about what kind of man he was when he felt bad so bad about Jared being murdered; but, not his father. The hatred he felt for Joseph Booth was so intense that Booth feared that he was going to boil over in a rage thinking about him. He never wanted Brennan or anyone else to see just how much rage he was capable of.

That evening, Booth's cup ran over when it came to company. Angela and Hodgins dropped by with their baby, Cam dropped in about thirty minutes later and then Max showed up with Russ in tow a little after that.

Angela and Hodgins stayed for about a half hour. When they came into the room, Booth asked if he could hold Michael. Booth then held baby Michael in his right arm and talked to him, telling him what a big boy he was getting to be. The baby was very active and even though Booth was laying in bed, he started to worry that he might drop him or something. After little Michael had hit the cast on Booth's left arm with his foot for the second time, Hodgins whisked his son up into his arms. It made Hodgins a little ill every time Booth flinched when Michael hit the cast. Hodgins knew it was probably painful to have the arm jarred that way and he felt sad that Booth felt he had to take it and not say anything. Angela had been a little weepy when she saw Booth and had hugged him like he was made of glass. Booth seemed a little embarrassed by the attention and was grateful when Angela went into the living room to talk to Brennan.

After Angela had left the room and Hodgins had sat down with Michael in his lap, Booth said, "Thanks for all that you did for me Hodgins. I appreciate it. I would have hated to stay in that hospital in Louisiana knowing that Bones was up here and that she was worried about me and Max."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "No problem, man. You would have done the same for me." Looking down at Michael and then back at Booth, Hodgins said, "I'm sorry your brother was murdered, Booth. I'm also sorry that your father was murdered. I know he attacked you and hurt you and he's being given the credit for killing Jared; but, I know you didn't want your father to be murdered."

"You're right about that Hodgins. I would have liked to have seen him rot in jail for what he did to Jared. He got off easy as far as I'm concerned." Looking at Michael and then Hodgins, Booth said, "You know, I'll never understand how someone could think it's ok to beat their kids when their young and then work out a plan to kill one of them for money, later. Max thinks my father was going to use Jared as a retirement plan. Max's words. A retirement plan. Max said you could have knocked him over with a feather when the Iberia Parish Sheriff told him about finding the life insurance policy, for $250,000, on Jared's life in my father's house."

"Yeah, Dr. B told Angela about it yesterday and then Angela told me. I was pretty floored myself. You're lucky that Max was there with you, when your father attacked you. Your father probably would have killed you too, if Max hadn't been with you."

"Yeah, I know. For all of Max's fault's, the one thing you can say about him is that Max is loyal to his family. He would do anything to keep his kids from being hurt by anyone. Since, I'm part of his family now, I guess his loyalty covers me too."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Yeah. I'd rather have Max on my side and not against me. I get the feeling that it's probably very dangerous to be on Max's enemy list."

Nodding his head in agreement, Booth said, "Yeah, you're probably right about that. On the other hand, as long as I'm with Bones, I'll probably be safer than I've ever been in my life." Smiling, Booth said, "I guess Max is my guardian angel whether I want one or not."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Cam showed up, Hodgins and Angela decided it was time to leave. They didn't want to overstay their visit. Saying good bye to Booth, Hodgins told Booth to call him if he needed anything. He was just a twenty minute drive away.

When Cam came into Booth's sick room, she checked on Booth and made sure that his vital signs were normal. Booth's blood pressure seemed to be a little high to her.

Hearing about his blood pressure, Booth said, "I think I have a good reason for having a little high blood pressure right now. I really hate being a burden for Bones right now. She doesn't need it or deserve it. I should be taking care of her not the other way around."

Walking into the room, after seeing Angela, Hodgins and Michael off, Brennan said to Booth, "Don't be ridiculous Booth. You aren't a burden for me or anyone else. I told you I'm fine. That day nurse I told you about is going to start tomorrow. She'll be able to monitor your vital signs and will be a big help for both of us. You need to stop worrying about me. It's effecting your health."

Seeing that he was upsetting Brennan, Booth said, "You're right, Bones. She will be a big help." Turning to Cam, Booth said, with his sad puppy dog eyes, "You know, my blood pressure would probably return to normal if you and Bones would let me lay on the couch, in the living room, during the day."

Laughing Cam said, "If you can walk from here to the couch then go ahead. If you fall down and re-break your left arm, then don't complain to me about it when you find out how long it will take for the arm to heal."

Nodding, Booth said, "I wouldn't dream of complaining to you Cam. That's what I have Bones for."

Turning to Brennan and smiling, Booth said, "You see Bones, I told you it would be ok for my to lay on the couch."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan turned around and left the room. She had heard someone knock on the front door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

How am I doing? Bored yet? Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for reviewing my story. I have enjoyed reading them and they have been very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan opened the door to her apartment, she found her father and Russ standing there. Hugging Max and Russ, Brennan thanked them for coming.

"Booth seems to be very cranky today. He says it's because he wants to stay in the living room; but, I think it's because he's in pain and refuses to admit it."

Walking into the living room, Max and Russ saw that Hank was sitting on the couch. Nodding his head at them, Hank got up, walked down the hallway and entered the guestroom he was staying in.

Looking after Hank, Max asked Brennan, "What's wrong with Hank? Is he mad at me or something?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, Hank is worried about Booth. He thinks that Booth isn't taking his pain medication like he should. He also thinks that Booth is trying to pretend that nothing happened to him in Louisiana. Hank's afraid that Booth is going to explode if he doesn't talk about it with someone; but, he refuses to talk about it with me or Hank. I'm not sure what to do about it. I offered to get Dr. Sweets to come over and talk to Booth; but, he told me it isn't necessary. I talked to Angela and she thinks Hank may be right."

Shaking his head, Max said, "You know Honey, Booth may just be upset that he's confined to bed. I get the feeling that he feels like a prisoner. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "If you can get Booth to talk to you then I would appreciate it. He normally talks to me about everything; but, for some reason he won't this time. I'm worried about him."

Pointing at Russ, Max said, "Russ stay here with Tempe. I'm going to go talk to the knuckle head and see what his problem is." Walking down the hall, he heard Cam talking to Booth. Entering the room, Max said, "Hi, Cam. I was wondering if you would leave Booth and I alone for awhile. I need to talk to him."

Nodding her head, Cam walked out of the room and joined Brennan and Russ in the living room.

"What do you want Max?" Booth said. "If you're here to talk to me about being cranky then forget about it. I apologized to Bones."

Looking at Booth, Max walked over to the chair next to Booth's bed and sat down. Sighing, Max said, "You know, I've always told my kids that I don't have any relatives. I lied to them. I'm going to tell you something they don't know. I would appreciate it if you would listen to what I have to say."

Seeing Booth looking at him, Max continued, "You know when I was growing up my old man believed in discipline. He believed in it so much that he used to beat the shit out of me. I did something wrong, he beat me. If he was having a bad day, he beat me. My mother refused to stop it. She said I was an ungrateful child and needed to be taught how to be a good boy. Do you believe that? My own mother thought it was ok for that sadistic bastard to beat me. I took it until I was fourteen years old. On my fourteenth birthday, I thought my old man was going to kill me, he beat me up so bad. After that beating, I packed my clothes in a bag, waited until I knew my parents had gone to sleep and I ran away. I ran as far away as I could. I was big for my age and I acted a lot older than most kids my age so I passed myself off as 17 and found work. I eventually got my GED and went to college. I sort of reinvented myself. I did pretty good too. I met Christine and fell in love. When Russ was born, I vowed that I would never raise my hand in anger with my kids. I never have.

When Tempe was born I decided that I had some unfinished business to take care of with my old man. I was full of anger and fear when it came to my father. I needed to rid myself of that ghost that haunted me. I went back home and tracked down that piece of shit. I found him and started to follow him around. I had a plan and I needed to make sure we were alone. After a few days, the old man went golfing. I followed him around the golf course until he lost one of his balls in the woods. When he went in looking for it, I followed him in."

Looking at Booth, he saw that Booth was really listening to him, so he continued, "When I walked up to the old bastard he demanded to know what I wanted. It was a private club and riff raff wasn't allowed on the course. He didn't know me from Adam and he thought it was ok to talk to me like that. I just stood there and smiled at him. He became angry and tried to pass me. I told him that his day had come. I was his son and he was about to get what he deserved. I beat the shit out of him. He cried. He used to say to me that tears were for the weak and yet he thought it was ok to cry when he was hurting. He threatened to call the police and have me arrested. You know what I did? I laughed at him. I told him that if he called the police and I was arrested then when I got out of jail I would kill him and bury his body where no one would ever find it. The bastard fainted. What a joke. He was a joke."

Looking Booth in the eyes, Max said, "You know Booth, we can't help who we're related to. Some people get to have great families and some of us don't; but, we do get to choose how we live our lives. You're upset that your old man almost killed you. You probably think that there is no justice in what happened. I have to tell you that there is justice in the world. We just don't always recognize it when we see it, that's all. You're old man is dead. He can never hurt you or anyone else, ever again. Who ever killed Joseph did the world a favor. You have my daughter in your life. She loves you. She's having your baby. The justice your looking for is that there isn't anyone out there that you need to be afraid of, anymore. Your boogeyman is dead. Your good fortune is that Tempe loves you and she wants to be with you for the rest of your life. You can have peace if you want it."

Frowning, Booth said, "What about justice for Jared? My father is dead so there isn't anyone to pay the price for what happened to Jared."

Shaking his head, Max said, "And you don't think being given the death sentence for killing Jared wasn't justice? It sounded like justice to me."

"I wanted to see him arrested and put on trial. I wanted the world to see what a real bastard he was."

Shaking his head again, Max said, "Everyone that matters to you knows that your father was a loser, Booth. The world doesn't care about your problems; but, the people who love you and matter to you, do care and they know that bastard got what he deserved. It's the only justice Jared is ever going to get."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth said, "You may be right Max. I'll have to think about it."

Standing, Max said, "Look, Russ came with me. He plans to stay for a couple of weeks and help out around here. He says he needs to do this for you and Tempe and I want you to let him."

Nodding, Booth said, "Yeah, sure. Tempe could use a cheerful face around here for a change."

Sighing Max said, "Think about what I told you, Booth. You could be that cheerful face for Tempe if you would just let go of your anger at your father."

Seeing that Booth was thinking about it, Max left the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth had been brought home from Lousiana, by Hodgins, Brennan had been relieved that Booth was home. She had a hard time believing that he was going to be alright so every evening, she lay in bed next to Booth in his hospital bed. She held his hand and told him that she loved him. He told her that he loved her. Booth was too sick to show his love in any other way; but, for now, it was enough for both of them.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Max and Cam had gone home, when Hank was in his room and Russ was asleep on the couch, Brennan lay next to Booth and listened to him breathing. Realizing that he wasn't asleep, Brennan asked Booth, if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something Max said."

Turning her head and looking at Booth, Brennan said, "Remember the time I told you I guessed I was one of those people who didn't get to have a family?"

Staring at the ceiling, Booth said, "Yeah, Bones. I remember."

Continuing, Brennan said, "You told me that there are different kinds of families."

Curious, Booth turned his head and looked at the side of Brennan's face. "I remember."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Just because your father and brother are dead doesn't mean you don't have a family, Booth. You have me and our baby, you have Hank, Parker, my father, Russ, Amy and her children. You have Padme, Hodgins, Angela, Michael and Cam. We're your family Booth. You aren't alone."

Smiling and squeezing Brennan's hand, Booth said, "I know, Bones. I know I'm a pretty lucky guy. I don't like to think that my life is lucky or unlucky; but, sometimes I do. I want to believe that we control our own fates; but, we really don't. The people that surround us have a lot of influence over us. I have you in my life and because of that, I know that I will always have a family. Parker will always have a family. Believe me Bones, I thank God that you are in my life. I don't want to ever be without you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to remind you of that, at least once in awhile."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me too."

Soon Booth was asleep. Brennan lay next to him, listening. She listened to his breathing. She listened to the quiet of the room. She smiled and thought, "There are different kinds of families. I knew I wanted a family for a very long time. I didn't know it was Booth; but, it in the end it was always going to be Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

One more chapter to go. I hope I've entertained you. Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, this is the last chapter. Thanks again for reading my story and telling me what you think about it. All reviews give me an idea if my story makes since or not.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth mended slowly; but, he did mend. During the next week, Russ helped Booth move from the bedroom to the living room and back. Booth thought it was unnecessary; but, no one wanted to risk him falling down and damaging his left arm.

Russ drove Booth and Brennan to their doctor appointments. Booth was checked out by both a neurologist and an orthopedic surgeon. Both fussed at Booth for leaving the hospital in Louisiana before he should have; but, they said he was doing as well as he could be; so, Booth figured it was just a doctor thing and nothing to worry about.

As the days went by, Booth became less dizzy and he was able to walk around the apartment by himself without risking falling down. Russ took care of all of the errand running and shopping and when the two weeks were up, Russ announced that he had to go back home. His boss had only given him two weeks to help his family. Booth had wanted to pay Russ for the time he took off; but, Russ told Booth that family didn't pay each other to help out in emergencies.

"Whether you like it or not, you're part of my family now, Booth. It may not be official; but, you are my brother-in-law from here on out."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I am. Thanks for helping out, Russ. You were a big help around here."

Smiling, Russ said, "That's ok Booth. You don't have to thank me. That's what family is for."

Shaking Russ's hand, Booth said, "Thanks anyways, Russ."

Hugging Russ, Brennan said, "Thank you Russ. Please come and visit us whenever you would like to."

"Thanks, Tempe," Russ said, "I will." Walking through the doorway to the apartment, Russ stopped and turned back around, "Booth, call me when I become an uncle."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure thing Russ."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme returned the next week and the funeral for Jared was planned for the end of the week. Cam agreed to release the body to the funeral home and she made sure that the funeral director understood that the casket had to be sealed. She told Booth that she had made the arrangements for the funeral home to pick up the body so all he needed to do was to get together with Padme and Hank and plan out the funeral.

It was decided that since Jared had not been a religious man and wasn't affiliated with any church, then they would have a graveside ceremony. Padme thought it was for the best. Everyone was informed, that needed or wanted to be at the funeral and the funeral was held on that Friday morning.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The funeral started out as any normal funeral starts. The minister started the service and everything was going along smoothly until Brennan leaned over towards Booth and told him that her water had broke and the baby was coming.

Looking down and then back up at Brennan, Booth said, "I thought you weren't due until next week."

Frowning, Brennan said, "It's not an exact science, Booth. I don't get to choose when the baby is born. The baby does."

Over-hearing Booth and Brennan talking, Max grabbed Booth's right arm and said, "We have to go the hospital now, Booth. We have to hurry."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "We have time, Max. Angela took hours to have Michael after her water broke. Don't worry about it."

Vigorously shaking his head, Max said, "No, we don't." Looking at Brennan, Max said, "Look honey, I don't want to scare you; but, you and Booth need to go to the hospital now. Your mother only took 45 minutes to deliver Russ and she only took 30 minutes to deliver you after her water broke. Believe me, we have to go now."

Seeing that Max was serious, Booth said, "Look, you take Bones to the car. I'll tell Padme what's going on and then we can leave."

Walking Brennan to the car, Max called out to Booth, "Hurry or I'll leave you behind."

Stopping, Brennan said, "We aren't going anywhere without Booth, Dad."

Shaking his head and smiling nervously, Max said, "I was kidding honey. Let's go."

Booth didn't waste any time and hurried over to Padme. "Padme, Bones is having her baby. We have to go. I'm sorry."

Turning and grabbing Booth's right hand, Padme, said "Thank you for coming Seeley. I'll explain to everyone why you left as soon as the service is over." Releasing his hand, Padme turned back to look at the coffin and started to cry.

Booth turned and then ran to Max's car. He got there in time to help Brennan into the back seat and slid in beside her. Max, seeing that they were in the car, peeled out of his parking space.

"Dad, I would appreciate it if we got to the hospital in one piece, " Brennan said with exasperation.

Nodding his head, Max slowed down a little bit; but, not too much.

Turning to Booth, Brennan said, "I'm sorry Booth. I know you wanted to go to Jared's funeral."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Don't worry about it Bones. I did go to the funeral. I don't need to stay for the whole thing." Seeing that Brennan was in pain, Booth asked, "Look honey, hold on. Try not to have the baby now. I don't want to deliver the baby in the car. I've never delivered a baby before and I don't have two hands to help you."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "The baby will come when it wants to, Booth. Dad may be wrong though. I believe we are all just over reacting. Just because my mother delivered her babies fast doesn't mean I will."

"God, I hope your right," Booth said. Smiling, Booth touched Brennan's face and said, "You're going to be ok, Bones. You'll see. We'll be at the hospital in about 20 minutes and you'll deliver the baby there. Don't worry."

Taking Booth's hand in hers, Brennan smiled and said, "Yes, we have time. I'm not worried."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Max drove around to the emergency entrance. The car had barely stopped, when Booth jumped out of the car and ran into the emergency room. Looking at a nurse, standing in front of the check-in counter, Booth said, "I need help. My wife is having her baby, now."

Turning around, he ran back out to the car and helped Max get Brennan out of the car. By that time, the nurse was standing next to them with a wheel chair. Helping Brennan sit in the chair, Booth then followed along beside her as the nurse pushed the chair into Emergency. Max got back into the car and drove around until he found a parking space and then joined Booth in the Emergency waiting room.

Max found Booth standing at the doorway to the waiting room, looking at the cubicle where Brennan had been taken. Max asked, "Why aren't you with Tempe?"

Not looking at Max, Booth said, "The doctor said that they didn't have enough space in the room for family or visitors and they needed to check out Bones before they move her up to the maternity ward. When they move her, we can go with her."

Max saw that Booth wanted to watch the curtain that shielded the room that Brennan was in; so he patted Booth on his right arm and went over to the waiting room chairs and sat down.

Max had only been sitting down for about five minutes when they heard a baby cry. With a look of concern on his face, Booth turned and looked at Max and then back at the curtain. He had just made up his mind to barge into the room when a nurse came out and beckoned for Booth to come over to where she was. "Your wife had a very quick delivery, Mr. Brennan. She just delivered a baby boy. We're getting ready to take her up to the maternity ward. Do you want to see your wife and son before they go up?"

A little dazzed, Booth nodded his head and followed the nurse into the room. Seeing Brennan with the baby in her arms, Booth walked over to her, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "God, Bones, you didn't have to cut it that close you know. Are you ok?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes. I am. I was expecting to go through what Angela did when she had her baby. I never expected it to be so quick."

Smiling, the attending physician turned and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Brennan, it is unusual to have a baby that quickly; but, it happens more often than you might think."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I'm Temperance Brennan. My spouse's name is Seeley Booth."

Smiling, the doctor said, "I see. Well, were going to take you up to the maternity ward in a few minutes. I know we just gave you your son; but, we need to take him up to the ward and give him a little physical. Mr. Booth, you can go up with us, when we leave this room."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, when Brennan had been moved into her own room, she was allowed to have visitors. Their family, friends and co-workers had come to the hospital right after the funeral. Most of them attended Jared's funeral, not for Jared's sake; but, for Booth's sake. Now they were waiting to see the new baby.

"I bet he'll be as cute as can be," Angela said, looking at her own sleeping child, nestled in her arms.

Nodding her head, Cam said, "God, I know. Booth was so sure that Dr. Brennan was going to have a girl. I'll bet he wished he hadn't told Dr. Brennan that she could name the baby if it was a boy and he would name the baby if it was a girl."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "That's what he gets for not finding out what the baby was going to be before it was born. He shouldn't have let Dr. B talk him to waiting."

Walking into the waiting room, Booth smiled and said, "Ok, if you want to see Bones and the baby you can come in now. " Turning around, he walked out of the room and down the hall. Following behind him, everyone smiled at each other.

Walking into Brennan's room, Booth went over and stood near the bed. Brennan was sitting up in bed holding her new son. Once everyone was in the room, Brennan said, "I would like you to meet Christian Maxwell Seeley Booth. He's been named in honor of my parents and Booth's mother."

Stunned, Max said, "Maxwell?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah; but, we're going to call him Christian so don't let the middle name go to your head."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Oh, I won't Seeley."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked my story. I decided that Brennan should have a son because most of us have been speculating all summer that the baby is going to be a girl. That evil genius HH, is probably planning to make us squeal by introducing us to a son instead of a daughter. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
